mutantradiofandomcom-20200214-history
How to DJ
This has been requested for a long time now so here is a full guide on how to get yourself on the radio. What you need *A computer with internet (you should already have this) *Streaming software (see below) *Music (optional if you're doing a talk show (see below) You CAN use streaming services such as Spotify but make sure you have a premium account so we don't hear ads on the radio) *Microphone (Also optional but if you want to talk on the radio obviously you'll need one) Streaming software There are a few options when it comes to what software you can use. Loopstream (Free, Windows only) The most common and easiest software to use is loopstream, developed by r/a/dio DJ ed. This software has a full guide on how to get your soundcard setup to stream and even your mic all in one program. This is highly recommended for beginners. SAM Broadcaster (Costs $$, Windows only) This program is probably the best software to use if you're looking to get professional with it. It includes two audio decks for playing mp3's, crossfading, a sound fx panel, listener stats and a ton more features. It does cost money and requires a Firebird or MySQL database. Nicecast (Costs $$, Mac only) This program is really only good for Mac users who are looking to keep it simple. Supposedly works well with iTunes. I don't really know much about macs so you're on your own here. It also costs $$ so there's that. Butt (Free, Windows / Mac / Linux) The program to use if you 're looking for a barebones simple broadcast tool. It's also the only program (that I know of) that you can use to stream on Linux. It requires you setup your soundcard yourself though, and once again, I don't know anything about Mac/Linux audio drivers so you're on your own. Getting setup Ok now you've got everything you need. Here's what to do next. Go to the DJ Info page and follow all the instructions. Connect your encoder to the test stream and make sure you have everything setup properly BEFORE you go on the main stream. Once you're all setup and ready to go hop in the IRC channel (#/mu/radio on Rizon ) and ask an OP to give you voice (+v) in the channel. Also, don't forget to kill yourself. Talk Shows We are always looking for more talk shows as they can be fun to listen to and more interesting than someone just playing music. They do require a bit more effort than just doing a normal show. If you're wanting to do a call-in type show with a program like Skype you'll need a decent microphone and either a hardware mixer or a program such as Virtual Audio Cable to send the caller audio to the stream software. This can be tricky to setup so make sure you have everything working properly before you go on the air. Some of our DJs use VAC so they may be able to help a little bit but everyone's computer setup is different so don't expect them to help you every step of the way. You might also want to consider getting a decent microphone. Sure your gaming mic or webcam mic will work, but it is not going to sound nice on our 192kbps stream. A good mic recommended for beginners is the Audio Technica AT2020 USB. It sells for ~$100 and doesn't require any additional hardware. You'll obviously also want to wear headphones so your audio doesn't echo back into the stream. And most importantly have fun with it and try not to spill too much spaghetti on the air waves!